


you’re the one that i want

by frankie_31



Series: The Marvelous Adventures of sub!Q [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sub!Q, blowjooooobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_31/pseuds/frankie_31
Summary: The porn to follow the h/c. Sub!Q goes down in more ways than one.





	you’re the one that i want

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jYluMAO1b7Y) is the song I had on repeat while I wrote this. I recommend giving it a listen.

So, Quentin sits on the ground a lot more now.

Not all the time, but more.

Sometimes he’s on Eliot’s left, leaning his temple on Eliot’s knee. Sometimes he sits in between Eliot’s legs and he plays with Quentin’s hair or gathers him up in hugs. He wants to try sitting on Eliot’s lap but he hasn’t worked up the nerve just yet. 

And the kissing. Oh, the kissing. Eliot likes to make him fold his arms behind his back when they kiss. It’s like scratching an itch he didn’t even know he had. 

This time, they’re in Eliot’s room and Quentin’s kneeling on the bed, hands behind his back. Eliot’s licking sweetly into his mouth and cradling his jaw like Quentin is made of glass. 

“Please—,” Quentin groans, not even sure what he’s asking for and Eliot’s hands slip around his throat. Eliot pulls back for a second, eyes questioning. 

Quentin can barely get a sharp nod in before El’s squeezing ever so softly and his tongue is back in Quentin’s mouth. Quentin leans into the hands around his neck, his kisses are even sloppier now. He can’t process one second beyond the mouth on his and there’s a pressure building behind his eyes that makes him feel like he’s going to die if he can’t get closer to Eliot. 

“Wait,” he says and Eliot swiftly moves his hands to Quentin’s shoulders. “Clothes off, I wanna feel you—“

Eliot leans in to kiss him again but his mouth moves down to kiss softly and slowly at Quentin’s Adam’s apple. He unbuttons the first of many on Quentin’s shirt and Eliot’s mouth follows, licking and nibbling the hollow of his throat. The next button gets popped, the tongue and teeth slip lower and Quentin is so hard he thinks he’s going to have an aneurism. 

“Oh, fuck,” he hisses when Eliot licks the divot of his sternum. “I gotta touch you—please—lemme touch—“

He’s cut off again by the pads of Eliot’s fingers. He sucks them into his mouth without thinking, craving moremore _more_. 

“Oh, baby. You’re so pretty like this,” Eliot says heatedly and he pulls his fingers out of Quentin’s mouth. With a huff, Eliot returns to his steady, patient unbuttoning. His mouth follows. 

“I’m pretty sure there’s going to be a permanent imprint of my zipper on my dick,” Quentin says and falls in love with the laughter in Eliot’s eyes. 

“You’re going to like where this is going,” Eliot says into the skin above his belly button. “Be patient, baby.”

Another pulse of heat hits low in his belly and he relaxes into the sensations of Eliot’s hands and mouth. He can be patient. He can totally be patient. 

Then Eliot gets to the last button and licks a line up Quentin's stomach and his entire body tenses as pleasure curls from his toes to the tips of his ears. 

Eliot stands up then, reaching behind Quentin to pulls his shirt down around his wrists. He wraps it around them a few times and pulls experimentally on Quentin’s arms. 

“Try and get loose, sweetheart.”

To Quentin’s nervous delight, he can’t. The dangerous grin that spreads over Eliot’s face makes his dick twitch and he’s leaning in for a kiss before he can stop himself. Eliot indulges him for awhile, fingers wrapped around Quentin’s jaw. 

Eventually, those fingers sink and he flips the button on Quentin’s pants. Quentin sucks in a breath that comes back out as a moan when Eliot ever-so-slowly unzips him. 

“Stand up,” Eliot says and takes a step back. 

Quentin feels a little foolish for the first time now. Getting off a tall bed with your hands bound behind you and your pants sliding off is not a simple task. Eliot just watches him through heavy lids as he struggles not to fall over. 

Finally, he’s standing upright. Chest heaving and cock rock hard in his boxer-briefs. His pants are around his thighs. 

“Please,” he begs and Eliot shoves him back on the bed. 

The push startles him and his pulse jackrabbits. Quinten lands on his elbows, legs splayed and Eliot is on him immediately. He strips Quentin’s pants off him and drops to his knees. 

The fever of this exchange is crystallized once Eliot starts at his knee, alternating between kisses and bites as he works his way up. It’s a slow process, like dripping syrup.

“I’m gonna do wonderful things to you, baby,” Eliot says and Quentin shivers happily. The view of Eliot staring up at him is sinful. Quentin’s about to explode or die or incinerate his underwear with his brain when Eliot finally, finally, finally tugs the underwear down past his hips and knees and ankles. 

Quentin’s cock hits his hip bone heavily and Eliot still isn’t touching it. He’s sucking careful and purposeful hickeys into Quentin’s pelvic bones. Slowly, methodically. Incessantly. Infuriatingly.

“El, please. I’m gonna die,” he says and that’s when Eliot licks a hotwet line up his dick. Electricity trills in his rib cage and he groans. Loud. 

Eliot mouths the head of his cock, sucks his way softly down to the bottom of the shaft and laps at his balls. He holds them in his mouth, rolling them tactfully and Quentin’s leaking a puddle of precum in the hollow of his hip. His dick could cut diamond at this point and he’s going out of his mind in anticipation. 

Quentin’s been letting loose a steady litany of ‘oh God’ and ‘please’ and ‘Eliot’ in no particular order, and he’s sure he’s being too noisy but he’s also getting off on that. Eliot must sense how crazy he’s going because he starts sucking Quentin in earnest. 

And he is God-like. His mouth is endless heat, he has no discernible gag reflex, and he just keeps _looking_ up at Quentin. He’s holding Quentin’s hips in place and sucking his dick like the world depends on him. Quentin is just a mewling, panting, crooning mess that Eliot is taking delight in making. 

Quentin knows he’s not going to last. The restraint, the teasing, the buildup of energy, Eliot’s eyes, all guide Quentin to choking out a garbled warning of imminent orgasm. 

Eliot doubles down, tongue swirling and making filthy pornstar noises the entire time. He’s moaning around Quentin’s cock and his eyelashes are fluttering and white hot lava explodes behind Quinten’s eyes as he comes down Eliot’s throat. He shakes for what feels like eternity after and Eliot keeps pressure on him until he cries out from oversensitivity. 

Eliot pulls off and wipes his mouth with the heel of his palm. He’s grinning like the bird who caught the canary. He stands, hoists Quentin forward and unties his wrists. Quentin starfishes, enjoying the sensation of blood rushing in his head and the stretch of muscles released from their confines. 

Eliot sits beside him and lights a cigarette, places a palm on Quentin’s thigh. Quentin enjoys the strangeness of this new sexual experience. He likes how bare he feels, his nudity compared to the neatly buttoned up El. He stretches again, the air feels much cooler on his skin now. 

There’s a sweet quiet, broken by Q’s deep breaths and El’s soft draws off the cigarette. Quentin catches his breath and sits up. Eliot watches him with a smug, little smile and takes another drag. 

Quentin slinks the floor, his leg muscles feel like jelly. He rubs his cheek on Eliot’s knee and unzips his left boot, them his right. He sneaks a glance up as he pulls Eliot’s foot free and is met with a hot, heavy stare. The cigarette is dangling from Eliot’s lips and his hands are palming the bulge in his pants purposefully. 

“What are you gonna do for me, little Q,” Eliot asks through a rasped throat. The cherry of the cigarette bobs with his words but he doesn’t stop the grind of his palms against his cock. 

Quentin doesn’t reply, just looks up at El. His throat is inexplicably dry and he’s relaxing into this fresh, exciting role. Quiet, pliable, happy to make El happy. With the shoes off, Quentin slides colorful statement socks off Eliot’s feet. He has the urge to kiss them, but is too timid in the end. 

Worship almost feels like the right word, but to be so blatant about his feelings is a terrifying concept. He looks up at Eliot again and then smoothes his hands away from his cock. Eliot sticks his cigarette in the incense tray next to the bed. Quentin undoes each fastening of Eliot’s button-fly with steady hands and then Eliot grabs a fistful of his hair with one hand. 

With the other, he slides two long fingers into Quentin’s mouth. He fucks them in and out, pressing down on Quentin’s tongue so his mouth falls wide open. 

“I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed,” Eliot says and Quentin leans up to take the fingers deeper into his mouth. It takes losing his balance to realize he’s laced his fingers together behind him back instinctively. Eliot holds him steady with the hand in hair and eases his hips forward on the bed. “Tell me you want it.”

“I do,” Quentin slurs around Eliot’s fingers. 

“Pull my cock out,” El says and Quentin’s fingers seek out his cock immediately. It springs free of Eliot’s fancy silky underwear and Quentin wants it in his mouth so bad. Eliot pulls his fingers free from Quentin’s mouth and leans back a little on the bed. “Go ahead. No hands.”

He takes his time. Noses up the side and kisses the shaft softly. Licks the underside and sucks softly on the vein running up it. He tries to remember any porn video he’s ever seen in his life but instead he just tried to get as much of Eliot’s dick in his mouth as possible. And it’s a big dick. Heavy and hot on his tongue. 

He tries to fit too much in and gags but that seems to turn Eliot on even more. He groans and leans forward, laces his fingers through Quentin’s hair and pulls. Quentin’s head falls back and Eliot slowly rocks his cock in and out of his mouth. 

Quentin feels open and visible and vulnerable but at the same time, Eliot’s hands in his hair are grounding him. He realized after a beat that his eyes have been closed for awhile. When he opens them, El is looking down on his with a crooked, half-open smile. He’s still moving in Quentin’s mouth and Quentin drifts back to earth enough to put some effort into it. 

He pulls back a little, tries to think around the haze in his head, licks his lips, “Sorry.”

“You’re doing fine, baby,” El says and rubs a thumb over Quentin’s lips. “I’m close. I want to come on your face.”

“Yeah,” Quentin says and smiles. “Anything, El.”

“That’s a dangerous promise, my dear Q,” Eliot grabs a handful of Q’s hair and tilts his head back. He moves his hand over his cock and edges forward on the bed again. 

He’s jerking off in steady, practices pulses and his thumb worries Q’s lip. Quentin is completely wrapped up in watching Eliot’s face and he catalogues each eye flutter. Every moan and every time he bites his lip. 

Eliot’s hand speeds up and he pushes his thumb into Q’s mouth, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Quentin says and closes his eyes. He hears El suck in a breath and then wetness lands on his cheek and lips. 

“Oh,” Eliot breathes and Quentin feels hands on his jaw. “Open your eyes, Q.”

He does and Eliot is grinning sleepily at him. “Before I clean you off, let me tell you something. You look unbelievably pornographic.”

Quentin thinks he should be embarrassed but he’s a little floaty and he just feels warm. He notices El spelling his face clean and pulling him up on the bed. This feeling is reminiscent of the way he felt after he first made the cards fly into the house for his magical exam. 

The curtains are drawn, Eliot curls around him and the blankets get pulled up to his chin. 

He drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last sub!Q fic. I am grateful for every last one. Thank you to lose which shared my fic on tumblr as well. If you’re so inclined, I’m el-and-q on there. Thanks again <3


End file.
